The Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to toiletry maintenance and hygiene, wherein the inner surface of a toilet bowl is sprayed with a treatment substance to clean and/or freshen a toilet.
The Relevant Technology
Using the commode can be a dreaded process. Often public restrooms are filled with unpleasant odors, smells, and garbage. Some prefer to forgo public restrooms entirely to avoid unsightly smells. The inside of a toilet bowl can become pasted with refuse where smells and bacteria can linger. Public restrooms often use urinal blocks to provide odor relief, but the utility of these blocks is compromised when applied to a general, sitting toilet.
Private toilet use can likewise be an uncomfortable experience, where a user does not want smells permeating throughout a home, or where a user does not want smells to linger for the next occupant. Some manual hand sprays are used to mask unpleasant odors in the toilet bowl, but these sprays only work if the user chooses to spray the fragrance. Additionally, these sprays require users to carry them around in case there is a time of need.
Various dispensers have been conceived. Some dispensers discharge fragrance from a wall in hopes that the fragrance diffuses throughout the room. Other dispensers use the mechanical pressure of flushing the toilet handle to actuate a discharge of the dispenser. Some dispensers use the flow of water through or around the dispenser to discharge material into a toilet bowl.
As discussed, different dispensing models have been produced throughout the years, however, these attempts have failed to provide sufficient value to produce a ubiquitous, commercially-successful toilet dispenser.